


Just Make-out Already!

by Baby_Blue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because everybody loves Ray, I'm sorry I'm bad with tags, M/M, Mavin, OH and Ray, Plenty of Mavin, Possibly more characters?, Ratings may change, and things in life in general, bye, ok I'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Blue/pseuds/Baby_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a secret Gavin Free was bisexual. It was, however, a secret that Michael Jones was, not bisexual, but gay. (Or the one where Michael and Gavin desperately love each other, Gavin is a little shit, Ray is the awesome wing man, and Michael is the utterly clueless idiot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I hope this isn't as bad as I think it will be ......

It was never a secret Gavin Free was bisexual. It's not like he flaunted the fact, but he never hid it either. If you were to ask him you would get a toothy grin and a 'yeah mate! Will that be a problem?' and it never was.

 

It was, however, a secret that Michael Jones was, not bisexual, but gay. Nobody knew this was the reason him and Lindsay split up not long before they were set to wed, or that Michael would go through gay bars searching for men just to confirm his sexuality again and again, or that barley two months after Michael discovered that he was gay he also discovered he was very much in love with Gavin Free. And to think, all it it took was one drunk night.

 

"GAVIN!!!!!!!!" Michael yelled, the common sounds bouncing around the office, as the Brit squeaked out laughter from his chair.

 

"YOU LITTLE FUCK! All my hard work, gone!" Michael groaned, gripping his controller hard as Gavin grinned goofily at him.

 

"Awwww, Micoo! All I did was give you a little love tap with my diamond sword. You're the one that just fell over dead like the silly sausage you are!" Gavin practically cooed from his seat, picking up every bit of gubbins Michael's character dropped in Minecraft. Michael snorted from his seat. No matter, Ray was about to win anyways.

 

"AAAAAND RAY WINS!" Geoff booms loudly, and Gavin of course squeaks in surprise, not paying attention to anybody but his little Micoo.

 

"WOT? No I had it!" Gavin groans, and everybody chuckles at his dumbstruck expression, Michael a little louder than everybody else.

 

"You dumb fuck! If you had payed attention you would've realized you should've went after Ray instead of me!" He chokes out between laughter.

 

"Alright, we understand, Gavin is dumb, now back to achievement city!" Geoff says, leading the way, and Michael lets his gaze linger a little longer on Gavin before turning back to the screen.

 

"We're still up for bevs after work, right my little micoo?" Gavin asked, his big stupid grin back.

 

"Of course Gavvy Wavvy! You're my boi, wouldn't miss it for the world!" He grins back, and he meant it. Though, it wasn't until later that night, that he realized how much he meant it, and how deep his feelings were. 

 

He doesn't remember much from that night. He does however remembered swinging his arm around Gavin, yelling something about him being 'his boi' to cheers from Gavin himself as he laughed at some joke that he doesn't remember. He remembers grinning as Gavin grabs onto him stumbling around, slurring his words, making it even harder to understand his gibberish that usual. Most importantly he remembers stopping cold when Gavin suddenly licked his lips after a drink, his eyes cloudy. Michael couldn't help but stare, and he felt as though he was reevaluating his whole perspective on the young Brit.

 

Had Gavin's hair always looked that good on him? And when did his accent start sounding so ...sexy? Most importantly, why did he have these stupid butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as Gavin's face brushed past his to tell him a secret (Which just was "I'm drunk Micoo!")? His mind didn't offer him answers that night when he was drunk out of his mind, nor the next morning when his head felt like it was being smashed with infinite hammers. It did however offer one single thought as he layed in his bed, trying to block out any lights that seemed hell bent on making his hangover worse.

 

"I am so fucking fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally comes out to one of his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, I'm so sorry if this chapter is bad, I had the most brilliant moment and wrote the best chapter and it was perfect and I wouldn't be damned if my computer didn't loose it, so I am now trying to rewrite from memory, but at least it's longer :D Anyyyways I wanna thank everybody who is bothering to read my story, I can't tell you guys how happy I am with the hits and kudos I'm getting, ok now no more sappy time, on with the story!

So how did Michael react to his newly discovered feelings? Naturally, he got angry. Oh did I say angry? I meant furious.. at everything. 

 

"FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING CHAIR, STOP SQUEAKING!"

 

"STUPID FUCKING CREEPER, YOU LITTLE GREEN PRICK!! WHY DID YOU EXIST? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BLOWN UP AT BIRTH?!?!?" 

 

"WHO THE FUCK ATE THE REST OF THE HAM?! GODDAMNIT!" 

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAVIN, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY I JUST WANT SOME DAMN HAM!" 

 

Everybody in the office knew how hot headed Michael was, and knew his rage wasn't an uncommon thing. Though, the thing is, it wasn't an uncommon thing while the guys were filming a Let's Play, or when Michael was doing a Rage Quite, hell sometimes he got a little angry when the editing equipment didn't want to follow his orders, but nobody in the office was used to this 'raging at anything that moves and has a heartbeat' Michael. And after a month of this, everybody was getting a bit scared of him, and if Michael didn't calm the fuck down soon he would get a serious talking from Geoff or Burnie, so Ray of course stepped in before it came to that. 

 

"C'mon asshole, I'm hungry and you're driving me to lunch," He said, stretching out his arms. Michael raised an eyebrow, but grabbed his keys, muttering something about lunch to vague waves from the other gents. He tried to ignore the small hole in his chest as he passed the empty chair Gavin should've been in, but he wasn't as Geoff came in earlier saying Gavin had something to attend to and would be there later, and Michael felt like he was getting more depressed by the minute. He couldn't decide what was worse, Gavin in the room and Michael getting pissed over his confusing feelings, or Gavin out and Michael depressed without him there. Stupid sexy British prick.

Michael was strangely quite in the car, a bit nervous if you will as he could tell that Ray was examining him trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. He knew this conversation was coming, he wasn't oblivious to his own anger, and he was kinda glad. He already had this big excuse planed out about how he had this huge, but vague, fight with his parents. Hey it might not be perfect but he knew how to make it believable. Now all he needed was for someone to ask so he could lie his way out, and then word would spread and he would be home free. 

 

"So Michael what's been up wi-"

 

"I'm gay." 

"..." 

Well so much for his plan. 

 

Michael had never been more glad in his life that he was driving so he didn't have to look at Ray, though it wasn't hard to imagine him and Michael looked the same, red face, wide eyes, and Ray was probably opening and closing his mouth like a fish. A quick look to his right confirmed his thoughts. Shit. To make matters worse saying that just seemed to break the dam and words were pouring out of Michael's mouth before he could stop them. 

 

"And to top it off, I'm in love with Gavin fucking Free! Can you believe it Ray? Out of all the people in the world I had to fall in love with that asshole! I can't stop thinking about him, and it makes me feel like a fucking 15 year old girl! What the fuck am I gonna do Ray?!" He groans, not actually expecting an answer, or much of anything. 

The silence was deafening to Michael's ears, and even though it was only a couple minutes, it felt like hours. He was prepare to anything to come out of Ray's mouth to break the silence. What he did get was something he didn't expect though. Laughter. He told that little fucker he was gay and in love with Gavin, and he's laughing at him!!!

 

"What the fuck Ray?! I come out to you and you laugh at me?!" Michael yells angrily, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

 

"I-I-I'm sorry man!!" Ray gets out between his laughs, which are quickly becoming giggles "It's just so unexpected! I mean,Gavin everybody knew, but you?! We thought something worse happened to make you this angry, we never would've guessed you were gay! Gay and in love with Gavin! Holy fuck this is rich!!" He barley gets the words out before he's laughing again as Michael quietly fums in his seat all the way through the restaurant. 

 

Luckily the laughs died down to giggles and the giggles died down to nothing by the time they arrived at the restaurant. 

 

Thank Fuck. 

 

No more words were said as they ordered their deliciously greasy burgers, but Michael knew this wouldn't last for long, and of course he was right. 

 

"So uh, how long have you been gay, or well known?" he asked through his mouthful of fries. Michael bites hit lip. 

 

"About a month before the wedding." He stated, moving his eyes around. Ray raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. 

 

"And I assume Lindsay knows?" He asked curiously, and Michael simply nods. He wouldn't dare tell anybody how he broke down in her arms, confessing every emotion he held while she rubbed his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear. She literally is the coolest chick he knows, and he knows one day some guy will make her as incredibly happy as she makes him, and he will be just as incredibly happy for them. 

 

"Ok, and were you in love with Gavin at this point?" Ray says, taking a sip of his drink. Michael sighs. 

 

"No, thank god, I felt bad enough as it was, I would've felt ten times worse if I had to tell her that on top of breaking it off." He grimaces as he talks, remembering how much he hated himself for breaking it off with Lindsay. 

 

Ray seems to think through somethings before grinning big at Michael.

 

"Well it seems, my dear Micoo," Michael rolls his eyes at Ray's intentionally bad British accent, "there is only one thing left to do at this point." 

 

"And what would that be?" Michael asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

"Well of course, being your best friend, and the best fricken wing man and the biggest Mavin shipper ever, I'm gonna help you fucking court Gavin!" Ray has the biggest grin on his face at this point. 

 

"Courting?! What is this the 1800s?! Who the fuck 'courts' somebody anymore?!" Nevermind the huge butterflies Michael gets in his stomach just thinking about doing anything that could end with him dating Gavin, nobody fucking courts people anymore. Ray rolls his eyes. 

 

"You never hear about people courting people anymore, no, but it still happens asshole, plus think how much Gavin would love it! He would fall head over heels in love with you, if he's not already and YOLO ammiright?" Ray grins as Michael reaches across the table to smack Ray, not being able to hide the small blush on his cheeks at Ray's "If he's not already" comment. 

 

Micheal just sits there for a moment while Ray stares him before Michael just bangs his hands on the table.

 

"You know what Ray? You're right, fuck it, I'll fucking court Gavin Free, but you're gonna help asshole," He says, grinning, eyes bright at the prospect of ending up with Gavin. He ignored that small part that told him this was a bad idea, because he was fucking Michael 'Mogar' 'Rage Quite' Jones and he'll be dammed if he's let some sissy reasons stop him from going after what he wants. He grins at Ray across the table as he whoops in excitement. Maybe Ray knowing wouldn't be that bad.

 

"Oh and dude, one more thing. FUCKIN' MAVINNNN!!!!" Ray whoops as he ducks, avoiding Michael's punch, and jumping up from the table to throw away his trash, laughing the whole way to the trashcan.

Fuck that, He's gonna kill this little bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah, Ray is gonna help Michael practically court Gavin, who is excited? God I hope somebody is besides me. Also I am considering writing a one-shot about Lindsay meeting somebody [An OC]. It would be set after this story ends [which might be just a bit] but wouldn't give away any major plot points [which you peoples don't know yet but I do :)] So would anybody here read it? Comment and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I'm so sorry, I have been trying so hard to write this but between getting writers block and If i'm honest going into a bit of depression at times to the point where I just didn't wanna get out of bed, I just couldn't find it in me. I am really getting stuck here guys I had such great idea's for this story and now I have no fucking clue where i'm going, if anybody is still reading and has some suggestions I would love to hear them. Anyways, I'm honestly not proud of this chapter (it has litterly got to be the dumbest chapter I wrote full of dumb ass jokes) but this is the best I got for now so I hope you guys enjoy it

Michael soon found out Ray could either be god, or the little shit he always is. Most of the time he was the latter, and honestly sometimes he couldn't blame him. Gavin (of course it was Gavin) always left Ray the best openings, for instance about a week after Ray found out about Michael this happened.

It was a normal day in the office, and the guys were testing out some new shooter game. Of course Michael had to be  
the one that glitched inside a hiding place, and of course that hiding place had to be a mother fucking closet.

"It's not that funny!!" Michael fumed in his seat, already having thrown his controller, his character almost doing a  
little dance in the closet.

"Just come out of the closet Micoo!" Gavin giggled from his seat, dieing for about the 5th time in 5 minutes.

"Yeah Michael, what's so hard about coming out of the damn closet?? " Ray laughed from his seat and Michael felt the  
tips of his ears burn with embarrassment. Fucking prick.

 

Other times, Ray was like Michael's angel. It's like he could always tell when Michael was getting overwhelmed and  
about to blow. Ray always took him for a coffee break then, made sure they were alone before letting Michael go on a long  
rant (usually about something Ray would try not to laugh about, like Gavin's hair or accent) and letting him blow off all of  
his steam. Michael was very appreciative of it, but he was getting sick of not acting on anything yet.

"Ray, it's been two fucking weeks and I have no idea what to do!" He groans over lunch one day. These usually become  
their "nobody's here so let's talk about how Micheal's gayness for Gavin" meetings.

"Well your royal gayness," Michael simply glared at the nickname and Ray continued on, "Perhaps trying to be nicer to  
the guy your in love with? Hm?" He asked, popping a fry into his mouth. Michael rolls his eyes.

"Because suddenly being nice wouldn't give it away at all," He groans, putting his four head on the table.

"I don't mean let the complete sun shine out of your ass just yet, I just mean be a little bit nicer and perhaps just  
not yell..as much," Ray shrugs. Michael contemplates this for a moment then shrugs himself.

"Fine, maybe I could blow up a little less," he admits, and Ray nods.

"It's a start anyways, speaking of that I think we should name our little goal here 'Operation: get into the British  
twink's pants'" Ray grins

"And Of course we'll need code names, and I shall from now on be known as 'Ray of Roses'," He smirks, striking a  
ridiculous pose in his seat, and Michael glares, daring him to say the 'code name' he thought up for him.

"I swear if you tell me mine is "Mogay" I will gut you like a fish and laugh like a lunatic while they pull me off to  
prison," Ray simply grins at him, shrugging.

"I was going to suggest 'Michael, king of the men loving' But I quite enjoy that, so we'll go with yours," Michael  
groans, smacking his forehead

"Tell me why I'm letting you help me again?"

"Hey, I don't have too! You're the one that pretty much had a mini freak out when Gavin made that ass fucking joke in  
the last minecraft vid. C'mon dude, you don't have to be that obvious," Ray takes a moment to pop a fry in his mouth, as if  
acting thoughtful, "So I'm pretty sure you need me."

"Well fine asshole, anyways blow up a little less. I could do that." Michael nods thoughtfully, before chewing on his  
lip nervously

"Wait Ray, what if with everything I've already done.. what if I've already ruined my chances with Gavin? What if he  
could never think of me more then a friend?" Ray rolled his eyes.

"Fucking hell man, you sound like yourself in a badly written fanfiction now. You are fucking Michael 'Mogar Rage  
Quit' Vincent Jones, holy hell that's a mouthful, but since when have you worried about people not liking you?" Ray couldn't  
bring himself to tell Michael about the way Gavin starred at him and such, he was afraid it would make Michael even more  
nervous.

Michael didn't know when he started caring so much about what people thought, then again Gavin wasn't just an average  
person. Holy hell he is in a badly written fanfiction. Hey asshole author, can we skip all the sappy shit and just get to me  
and Gavin making out like monkeys so everybody could be happy? (No Michael, now shut up your not supposed to be self aware  
that you're in a story) Fucking fine, bitch.

 

The next day Michael swore he just spent ten minutes in bed breathing thinking over the same mantra in his head

"I will not blow up at Gavin today,I will not blow up at Gavin today, fuck this isn't going to work,ok I won't blow  
up at Gavin much today..."

Eventually he was able to pull himself out of bed and get dressed for the day, still saying the same thing over in  
his head and on his drive to the office. What broke him was when he walked in and Gavin and Geoff were already there and  
Gavin was wearing this shirt with a V-neck and skinny jeans that hugged his hips and.. fuck. It was gonna be a long ass day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I put the whole break 4'th wall thing or "Mogay" or even the whole motherfucking closet thing but I just couldn't bring myself to write it out. Please if anybody out there has critiques for me I would love to hear them, I'm always looking to be better just ya know don't be rude. Leave comments to let me know what you guys think. So yeah....Thanks for reading guys, I'll be reading comments, bye guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> ....So did you like it? Hate it? Hate it so much you would like to burn down every house in your neighborhood while laughing like a crazy? Or maybe like it so much you wanna dance in a meadow while singing show tunes? Comment and let me know! Chapter will be up within the next week [hopefully] because I really will try to work harder to make it longer [....hehe dick jokes] OK getting off topic, Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
